Lód i płatki róż
by Bellan T'Seraa
Summary: Historia quel'dorei, ryczerza śmierci, która aby przeżyć, musi odnaleźć pamięć, znaleźć przyjaciół i pokonać wielu wrogów. Czy jej się uda?
1. Narodziny

Acherus, Hebanowa ostoja unosiła się ponuro nad miastem Nowy Avalon. Hebanowa Ostoja była siedzibą Krόla Lisz. Jego mroczni rycerze, uzbrojeni po zęby patrolowali ciemne korytarze latającej fortecy. Nie było słychać żadnych rozmów, nic poza hałasem kroków zbrojnych po kamiennej posadzce. Rycerze byli przedstawicielami każdej rasy i płci, a podzielenie na Hordę i Aliancjię nie istniało.

Nagle, wszyscy skierowali się do serca fortecy, gdy głos rogu zaalarmował przybycie nowych rekrutów. Na początku przybywali dziesiątkami codziennie, lecz ostatnio tylko pięciu tygodniowo. Darion Mograine pospieszył ku teleportowi. Jeden po drugim pojawili się nowi rycerze, ledwo trzymający się na nogach. Troll, błękitny, o okrągłych plecach, wyglądał najlepiej z całęj czwórki. Kobieta dranei próbowała wstać, po kilu próbach udało jej się, choć wciąż kołysała się na kopytach. Elf o czarnych włosach trzymał się za szyję, pomiędzy palcami można było zobaczyć ślad sznura. Ostatni był człowiek, biały jak śnieg, stał obok kolumny.

-Gdzie jest piąty rekrut?– krzyknął dowódca, obracając się i szukając wzrokiem, czy może nie wylądował w innym miejscu. Nie było jednak nikogo.– Trudno. Do areny z nimi!

Inni rycerze krzykneli zadowoleni, że mogli oglądnąć walkę nowych rekrutów. Było to ostatnio rzadkie, a bardzo rozrywkowe. Czwórka stanęła niepewnie w arenie, każdy z mniej lub bardziej przestraszonym wzrokiem. Ich powrót to życia był szybki, tuż po bolesnej śmierci, a żaden z nich nie chciał wrócić do nicości. Mograine wstazał ręką ryczerzy, którzy mieli z nimi walczyć. Lord Thorval, Lady Alistra i Siouxsie usiedli na balkonie nad areną, aby widzieć jak najlepiej walkę. Thassarian i Koltira Deathweaver stanęli tuż na krańcy areny.

Dowódca rzucił cztery miecze do areny, choć wiedział, że walka skończy się szybko, zwłaszcza dla człowieka i elfa. Miał jak zwykle rację. Człowiek nie przeżył pierwszej minuty, prędko nabił się na miecz przeciwnika. Elf miał najwidoczniej więcej doświadczenia, próbował walczyć, był szybszy i zwinniejszy od swojego przeciwnika, który miał na sobie ciężką płytową zbroję. Trzech pozostałych rekrutów próbowało przeżyć jak tylko mogli, wymachując ciężką bronią. Hałas uderzających kling przebił głos rogu. Wszyscy zdziwieni zatrzymali się. Mógł to być jedynie nowy, brakujący rekrut. Siouxsie podeszła do teleportu. Na ziemi leżała elfka, wyglądająca na Quel'dorei.

-Tutaj jest nowy rekrut, Mograine!– zasyczała banshee, podniosła ją za miedziane włosy i pociągnęła ku arenie. Elfka próbowała się wyzwolić z uścisku, lecz ręka w rękawicy trzymała ją mocno.

Ze zgodą dowódcy rekruci wyszli z areny, do krórej Siouxsie wrzuciła elfkę, śmiejąc się. Jej śmiech dawał ciarki wszystkim rycerzom. Mograine dał głową znak. Dwóch rycerzy, nocny elf i tauren, wskoczyli na arenę w pełnych płytowych zbrojach.

-Ona nie ma miecza.– zaznaczył Koltira dowódcy.

-Gdyby była na czas to by miała miecz. No zaczynajcie!– nakazał Mograine, rycerze rzucili się na rekruta leżącego dalej na ziemi. Ułamek sekundy przed uderzeniem, elfka podniosła glowę i odskoczyła w bok. Instynkt przeżycia wybudził się w niej. Omiotła wzrokiem rycerzy, ktόrzy przyglądali się walce, w poszukiwaniu broni. Elf o białych włosach dyskretnie odblokował swόj miecz i kiwnął prawie niewidzialnie głową, ruch, ktory dostrzegłyby tylko oczy bardzo uważnego elfa. Dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego stronę, chwyciła za miecz i odbiła się kopniakiem od taurena, zaskoczonego szybkością rekruta.

-Eh! Mόj miecz!- krzyknął elf, człowiek o fioletowyh tatuażach na oczach stojący obok niego rzucił mu srogie spojrzenie.

Niewidzialny uścisk chwycił elfkę w pasie i rzucił o mur areny. To jej nie zatrzymało. Podniosła się i w piruecie przecięła gardło taurena, który upadł ciężko, trzymając się za ranę.

-Koniec tej zabawy.- nocny elf skrzywił się.– Zaraz pożałujesz, że tu się znalazłaś.

Ruch palców. Dzieczyna upadła na kolana, jej mόzg zamarzał, jej ciało pokrywało się kryształkami lodu.

-Koniec!– głos kapitana obił się o kamienne ściany fortecy.– Chyba pokazała czego jest warta. Zabrać ją razem z resztą i dać im broń, zbroję.

Dwie Valkyrie podniosły krwawiącego dranei i zaprowadziły go do lecznicy. Biały elf wszedł do areny i bez słowa podniόsł swόj miecz. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, chcąc podziękować, lecz on odszedł szybko, razem z człowiekiem o purpurowych tatuażach na oczach.


	2. Treningi, niegodni nowicjusze, nowi znaj

Jak widać, nie jestem zbyt dobra w znajdowaniu tytułów... Jednakże, ukazuje on dobrze czego można się spodziewać w tym rozdziale ^^

* * *

Thassarian nakazał Bellan czekać w jednej z sal treningowych, miała dostać specjalne szkolenie. Usiadła na taborecie i zdjęła hełm. Po chwili usłyszała rozmowę zza drzwi.

-Nie. Sam się w to wpakowałeś.– stwierdził zdenerwowany głos.

-Dlaczego ja? Nie może tego zrobić ktoś inny?– krzyknął wzburzony, głęboki tenor - Nie będę tego robić, to nie należy do moich obowiązków.

-To On chce abyś ją trenował, więc to będziesz robić. To będzie twoja kara, powiedział.

Zapanowała cisza. Wreszcie, powoli uchyliły się drzwi. Przez nie wszedł Koltira Deathweaver z tą codzienną niezadowoloną miną. Bellan wstała i ukłoniła się. Przeszedł przez komnatę w ciszy i oparł się o balkon, spoglądając w dół.

-Chodź tu.- warknął.

Elfka posłusznie podeszła. Nagle Koltira wyciągnął miecz i uderzył. Klinga zatrzymała się na kilka milimetrów od jej szyi. Dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze z ust.

-Dlaczego nie masz hełmu na głowie?– spytał nawet nie obracając się.– Już byś nieżyła. Dobra, pokaż mi co potrafisz.

Wyciągnęła miecz. Zbyt wolno. Szpic jego miecza już wbijał się jej w ramię. Próbowała go odepchać, ale był zbyt silny. Nawet mu ręka nie drgnęła. Rycerze z którymi walczyła byli przy nim jak komary. Przyglądał się jej zimnymi, błękitnymi oczami.

Schował wreszcie miecz, ona straciła równowagę i upadła. Ściągnął naramienniki, napierśnik, aż do kolczugi. Ona została w zbroji. Wyciągnął z kufra dwa drewniane kije i rzucił jej jednego.

-Nie masz żadnej bazy. Nie umiesz walczyć mieczem. Przeciwnik by cię już kilka razy zabił. Narazie będziemy tym trenować.– urwał, po czym dodał prowokacyjnie,- Szkoda by było gdybym cię poranił...

Kij świsnął w powietrzu. Gdyby jak on, ściągnęła zbroję, złamałby jej żebro, kirys jednak zamortyzował uderzenie. Koltira wodził końcem miecza w powietrzu. Uderzył. Odskoczyła. Zaatakował z półobrotu. Podłożył jej nogę. Upadła. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Trenowali codziennie, godzinę o tej samej porze. Koltira Deathweaver był strasznym nauczycielem. Powalał ją, uderzał, bił. Elfka nie dawała rady zostać więcej niż dwie minuty na nogach, a co dopiero wygrać z nim.

Jednak dwie ostatnie lekcje nie miały miejsca. Pozwoliło to jej odpocząć. Siniaki mogły się wygoić.

Życie, lub prędzej nie-życie w fortecy było nieprzyjemne. Żaden z rekrutów nie miał wspomnień z poprzedniego życia, ale większość nie potrzebowała wiedzieć. Jedyne co było ważne to rozkazy krόla.

-Jak się nazywasz?

Quel'dorei podniosła głowę i ujrzała draeneï o białych włosach, która przybyła razem z nią. Wielkość i muskulatura Draenei, jak i taurenów budziły w niej grozę. Gdy widziała jak walczą, zastanawiała się jak tak wielkie stwory mogły się tak szybko poruszać. Jednak, pokonała już jednego.

-Hum, jedyne imię, które powraca to Bellan. A ty?- odpowiedziała elfka niepewnie, zaglądając do miski z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną zupą dzieła Corpulousa.

-Irdii. –uśmiechnęła się.– Nie chcesz siąść razem z nami?– spytała wskazując kiwnięciem głowy sin'dorei i trolla. Inni rycerze nie patrzyli na nich zbyt dobrze. Każdy chodził jak zahipnotyzowany głosem krόla, który bezustannie huczał im w głowie.

Nocny elf, który walczył z Bellan powoli podszedł do dwójki rozmawiających rekrutów.

-Instruktor Razuvious chce cię widzieć.– wycisnął przez zęby.– Natychmiast.

Elfka odłorzyła miskę na bok i spojrzała znad ramienia na draneï, która wróciła do swoich znajomych. Na arenie, na ktόrej kilka dni temu biła się na śmierć i życie, stali przypięci kajdanami nowicjusze.

-Chciałeś mnie widzieć, panie?– powiedziała cicho Bellan podchodząc do instruktora.

-Tak. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. W arenie na pewno zauważyłaś tych niegodnych nowicjuszy. Masz tu klucz. Uwolnij jednego, a później zabij.

-Tak panie.– odebrała klucz i skierowała się do areny.

Spojrzała po twarzach grupy nowicjuszy. Jedni byli nieprzytomni, inni zbyt zmęczeni aby zareagować na jej przybycie. Nie mogła się zdecydować.

-Szybciej, nie mam całego dnia.– warknął instruktor. Podszedł do niego nagle zdenerwowany Thassarian, zaszeptał mu coś do ucha i zniknął szybko, tak jak i się pojawił.

Bellan podeszła do goblina i ściągnęła mu kajdany. Spojrzał na nią z ulgą i nadzieją w oczach, lecz te prysnęły, gdy nabiła go na swój miecz. Matrwy goblin drgał przez moment, wytarła klingę o jego łachmany, przytrzymując ciało butem.

-Tak szybko może być?- spytała stojąc dalej w arenie. Razuvious nie odpowiedział, lecz skinął głową i odszedł szybko.

\- Ja też musiałam to zrobić, ale wolałam ukrócić męki mojej siostry. –podeszła do niej Irdii.

-W moim poprzednim życiu uwielbiałam chyba oglądać śmierć goblinów.

Nagle usłyszała ten głos, głęboki, hipnotyzujący, który nakazał wszystkim zgromadzić się na piątym poziomie.

-Jak myślisz co się stało? –spytała Irdii, nachylając się nad ramieniem Bellan.

-Nie wiem, ale to musi być ważne, skoro wszyscy tu są.

Na podium wszedł Najwyższy Generał Mograine, Siousxie, Komandant Thalanor i Morgraine z mrocznymi wyrazami twarzy.

-Przełamanie szkarłatnych linii nie było łatwe.– zaczął Mograine.– W ataku ponieśliśmy wiele strat i straciliśmy jednego z naszych najlepszych rycerzy śmierci, Koltirę Deatweaver'a. Nie wiemy, czy w tym momencie jest jeszcze żywy, czy nie, ale jeżeli nie poszukamy go, niech mnie diabli zabiorą! Potrzebujemy więc śmiałkόw, którzy są wystarczająco silni, aby włamać się do wrogiej warowni, w sercu wrogiego terytorium i odebrać naszego brata. –głos obił się echem o ściany fortecy. Nikt nie odpowiedział.– Kto jest wystarczająco mężny? –zahuczał Morgraine.

-Ja pójdę.– szepnęła Bellan do Irdii. Rycerze obok niej, ktόrzy usłyszeli, odsuneli. Na podium, Siousxie szepnęła coś do Thanalora.

-Żartujesz? –draeneï chwyciła ją za ramię.– Zabiją cię. To zadanie dla samobójcy. Wybacz, ale nie pójdę za tobą.

-Trudno. Ktoś musi iść.- odpowiedziała i powtórzyła głośniej, podchodząc do estrady,– Ja pόjdę.

Mograine spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem w oczach i odwrócił się do innych. Krόtką chwilę rozmawiali, po czym Mograine ruchem ręki nakazał jej wejść na podium. Rycerze powoli odchodzili. Zostali tylko Irdii, sin'dorei i trol. Thassarian zaprowadził ją do stołu w sali obok, na którym była rozwinięta dokładna mapa regionu.

-Ostatnim razem gdy go widziałem, włożyli go w kajdany i zaciągnęli do warowni, na pόłnocnym-wschodzie. –wskazał palcem miejsce na mapie.– Masz tu małą miksturę, która uleczy twoje rany, w razie potrzeby. –zatrzymał się.- Zrόwnaj ich i ich twierdzę z ziemią, rycerzu. Znajdź Koltirę. Znajdź mego brata.


	3. Bracia w śmierci

Bellan jedzie do Szkarłatnej Fortecy aby odnaleźć Koltirę Deathweavera, który został złapany przez Szkarłatną krucjatę.

Dużo walki, ran, pogardy, ale także życzliwości i ... jak to mówią śmiertelnicy? Emocji? Sentymentów?

* * *

To był pierwszy raz od śmierci, gdy miała prawo wyjść z Hebanowej Ostoi. Gdy galopowała czuła przyjemny, zimny wiatr na twarzy. Przejechała przez miasteczko, ludzie pochowali się ze strachu na widok jeźdźca. Nie zwrόciła na nich uwagi, lecz pędziła wypełnić zadanie. Dostała do wypełnienia zadania nową zbroję, o czarnym i atramentowym połysku. Rękawice były wyłożone ciepłym niedźwiedwim futrem, a hełm nie spadał jej już z głowy jak wcześniej. Cała zbroja była otoczona błękitną smugą, tak charakterystyczną dla rycerzy śmierci.

Bellan zsiadła z konia i wygnała go, postanowiła dalej pόjść pieszo. Po prawej stronie miała kryptę pamięci otoczoną cmentarzem. Podbiegła do niestrzezonych murόw. Powoli zaczęło padać. Deszcz gwarantował jej dyskrecję i kamuflarz. Pierwsze zabudowania jakie zobaczyła były zwłymi domami. Wytężyła słuch. Sto metrόw na zachόd od niej był kowal. Po drugiej stronie rozmawiały dwie kobiety. Na środku stała fontanna otoczona łukami. Zbaczyła ruch. Mężczyzna w szacie maga, a za nim dwaj strażnicy. Szła przy murze, musiała znaleźć fortecę. Przybliżyła się do domu i zaglądnęła przez okno. Przy stole siedział mężczyzna z kuflem w ręce, piwo lało mu się po brodzie. Szła dalej. Obeszła drugi dom i ujrzała swόj cel.

Biała forteca, strzeżona przez sześciu rycerzy, czterech przed zwodzonym mostem, dwóch za. Przyglądała im się przez chwilę obliczając swoje szanse. Nie miała żadnch szans. Jedyna nadzieja na weście była w poczekaniu na zmianę warty. Bogowie usłyszeli ją. Rycerze po chwli podnieśli halabardy i weszli do wartowni. Bellan podbiegła do zwodzonego mostu i schowała się za kamienną wazą. Kroki ucichły. Zamknęła przyłbicę, wyciągnęła dagę i ruszyła w kierunku strażnikόw. Zwaliła kopniakiem jednego na ziemię, drugiemu rozcięła kolczugę przy pasie zanim dobrał miecz i wbiła broń po rękojeść, wyciągnęła i rozcięła szyję. Wyciągnęła miecz i wyparowała atak pierwszego strażnika, który wstał. Był większy i silniejszy od drugiego, i dodatkowo elfka nie miała już elementu zaskoczenia. Jej miecz podjechał do gόry, a ludzki miecz uderzył w jej plastron, zgniatając go, użyła wysokiej pozycji aby wbić mu klingę w bark.

Pozniosła dagę leżącą na ziemi i weszła do warowni. Ujrzała kamienne ściany, lecz nie jak w Hebanowej Ostoi, ciemne, zimne, mokre. Skręciła w lewo i nactychmiatowo rzucił się na nią strażnik, odbiła naparcie łokciem, drugą ręką wbiła nόż w oko i przecięła gardło. Ludzie nie nosili hełmόw, dzięki ktόrym wielu uszło by z życiem. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na następną walkę w prost z rycerzem, a co dopiero z dwoma, musiała być bardziej ostrożna. Szła wolno, skradała się. Aż do schodόw nie spotkała nikogo lecz tam stało dwόch strażnikόw i jeden mag, odziany w czerwoną szatę. Musiała zmienić strategię.

Pierwszą rzeczą było odsunięcie i unicestwienie maga, ktόry mόgłby uleczyć walczących strażnikόw, lecz to by oznaczało następną walkę z dwoma napastnikami. Nie posiadała rzadnej broni daleko miotającej... Nagle ukazał się jej oczom łuk, ktόry niόsł jeden ze strażnikόw na plecach. Poczekała aż strażnik będzie wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnęła miecz i przebła go na wylot. Miała kilka sekund. Skoczyła i prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy rozstawionymi nogami mężczyzny przecinając go wzdłόż. Zerwała mu z plecόw łuk, kula ognia poleciała w jej kierunku uderzając ją w dłoń i paląc rękawicę. Nałożyła strzałę, wycelowała i strzeliła go między oczy, zanim zdąrzył wyszeptać zaklęcie tarczy.

Zerwała płonącą rękawicę i zaklnęła. Jej skóra była kompletnie spalona. Zaklęła, ale nie miała czasu myśleć nad raną. Forteca była duża, wpełniona szkarłatnymi rycerzami. Niedługo jeden z nich zejdzie na dół i odkryje ciała.

Spojrzała po schodach i skierowała się najpierw do piwnic. Szła cicho, choć stare drewniane schody trzeszczały lekko. Jednak zdawala sobie sprawe, że, gdyby ktoś tam był, dawno wszedłby na gόrę, słysząc odgłosy walki. Wzięła do ręki pochodnię i spojrzała po pomieszczeniu, w głębi ujrzała słaby blask błękitnych znakόw. Przeszła kilka krokόw i zaczęła biec. Do ściany był przykuty Koltira Deathweaver, rycerz śmierci. Błękitne znaki były tatuażami widniącymi na jego piersi. Wrόg najwidoczniej nie chciał aby zginął, jego rany były opatrzone, lecz bandaż był od dawna przemoknięty od krwi i groziło infekcją. Podniόsł głowę i spojrzał na nią wycieńczonym spojrzeniem, jego twarz, smukła, o szlachetnych rysach była pokryta sinakami, przecięciami i ranami. Był długo torturowany.

-Wreszcie po mnie kogoś wysłali... choć mogli wysłać kogoś większego. –uśmiechając się złośliwie jak zwykle. Bellan zciągnęła hełm, miedziane loki opadły na ramiona i uśmiech mu spadł z ust, ukazując pogardę zmieszaną z rozczarowaniem. –To ty...?

-Mogę sobie pόjść i powiedzieć, że znalazłam jedynie twoje marte ciało, panie. –rzuciła.

Wywrόcił oczami i nie odpowiedział. Nożem otworzyła kajdany i uwolniła go. Elf upadł na wznak. Obrόciła go i wzięła jego twarz w ręce. Nie mogła go ponieść do wyjścia.

-Panie, obudź się, musimy stąd iść jak najszybciej, zanim dotrą tu inni Szkarłatni rycerze.

Krόtką chwilę zastanawiała się co zrobić, ale przypomniała sobie o miksturze, ktόrą dał jej Thassarian. Powoli wlewała mu czerwoną ciecz do ust i wreszcie otworzył lekko oczy. Wziął jej dłoń w swoją i spojrzał na oparzenie. Skόra, miejscami była zamieniona na kawałki materiału, lub poprostu brakująca, odsłaniając mięśnie młodej elfki.

-Pomόż mi wstać, proszę i podaj mi mόj plastron i mόj miecz. –powiedział cicho.

Wyciągnęła z kufra element zbroi i ubrała go. Następnie wyciągnęła miecz, lecz ugięły się jej kolana pod jego wagą. Odebrał go i nagle zabrzmiały dzwony.

-Wielki Inkwizytor i jego poplecznicy będą tu wkrótce. –powiedział Koltira –Jestem zbyt ranny, aby do czegoś się przydać, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby ci pomóc. Zabij Wielkiego Inkwizytora i resztę.

Wbiegł Szkarłatny rycerz, a za nim mag. Koltira przesunął Bellan do tyłu by ją osłonić, rycerz rzucił się na nich, lecz osłonna tarcza energii przepołowiła go.

-Nie wiele wytrzymam –szepął Koltira, gdy mag rzucał ognistymi kulami o tarczę. -przygotuj się, gdy tarcza opadnie będziesz mieć przewagę. Liczę na ciebie. Teraz.

Tarcza opadła. Bellan unikneła uderzenia ognistą kulą i rozcięła rękę maga w piruecie. Ten jednak zdąrzył drugą wyciągnąć kirpan przyczepiony do pasa i przebił, już mocno nadwyrężony napierśnik, wbijając sztylet mocno pomiędzy żebra. Upuściła miecz, lecz z ostatnim tchem przekręciła mu kark. Koltira podszedł do niej chwiejnym krokiem i prόbując nie krzywić się z bόlu podniόsł ją na nogi.

-Miałaś przewagę. –syknął chwytając ją za rękę i trzymając w pasie. –Przestań oddychać, wiesz, że tego nie potrzebujemy. To zwolni upływ krwi. Ten zwyczaj może cię zabić.

Oboje modlili się aby nie spotkać żadnego strażnika po drodze. Doszli jednak do wyjścia bez problemu. Koltira polorzył ją i zaczął wzywać swojego wierzchowca.

-Zostaw mnie tu, panie. Wypełniłam zadanie. –powiedziała, gdy koń stanął przed nimi. –Będziesz miał więcej szans sam.

-Nie pleć głupot. Nie zostawie cię, słyszysz? –wziął ją na ramię, polożył na koniu i usiadł za nią. –Nie oddychaj. –szepnąl, prawie kładąc swoje usta na jej uchu.

Wierzchowiec przegalopował przez plac, instynktownie unikając strzał. Magowie rzucali zaklęcia aby ich zatrzymać, lecz na darmo. Szkarłatni rycerze dosiedli koni, lecz dwaj rycerze śmierci byli już za daleko. Koń jednak nie zwolnił, cwałował przez dolinę, wydawało się że nie dotykał ziemi.

Zabrzmiał rόg. Byli już na terytorium Hebanowej ostoi. Udało im się. Koń zatrzymał się tuż przed namiotem aptekarza. Rycerze podbiegli aby pomόc przybyłym.

-To Kolira Deathweaver ! Wrόcił Koltira Deathweaver ! -krzyknął aptekarz. Darion Mograine i Thassarian zeszli z gryfonόw i podbiegli do nich.

-Zabierzcie ją, jest bardzo ranna. –powiedział Koltira podając elfkę dowόdcy, ktόrą odebrała Vakyria i teleportowała to fortecy. Thassarian pomόgł Koltirze zejść z konia.

-Bracie ! –powitał o Thassarian, pomagając mu zejść z konia- Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz !

-Dlatego wysłaliście nowego rycerza na śmierć? –Koltira odepchnął apotekarza, próbującego sprawdzic stan ran elfa. -Bez posiłkόw? To niemożliwe! Widizałeś ją? Ona jest miniaturowa!

-No nie przesadzaj, może dlatego, ale jest dużo wyższa niż reszta elfów...

-Ale mnie nie obchodzi reszta ! –Koltira ugryzł się w język.

Thassarian westchnął.

-On nie chciał abyśmy tam poszli, tylko żebyśmy wysłali grupę ochotników. Ona była jedynym ochotnikiem, Koltira...

Elf przyglądał się chwilę swojemu bratu, zdenerwowany, później spojrzał w kierunku Acherusa, myśląc o małym głosiku Rycerza śmierci, mówiącym aby zostawił ją tam, aby umarła, aby go uratować. Zamiast zdenerwowania poczuł niepewność, i poraz pierwszy, niepokój.

-A wiec, niech się nie martwi. –powiedział zimno.- Wykonała zadanie, Wielki Inkwizytor jest martwy.


	4. Szkarłatne zbiory

Młody, nieprzyjemny ork dołącza się do kompanii, aby pomóc zmasakrować szkarłatnych rycerzy – wszyscy to uwielbiamy ! Relacja Koltiy i Bellan się pogarsza (naprawdę?).

Białowłosa draeneï otworzyła cicho drzwi i weszła do niewielkiej sypialni. Dwie pochodnie oświetlały komnatę słabą, błękitną smugą. Na ścianach były rozwieszone anatomiczne ryciny, a na stole leżały rόżnej wielkości noże i skalpele, flakony i flakoniki, gazy i bandaże aptekaża. Na łόżku, pod miękką kołdrą z norek, leżała nieprzytomna biała elfka, jej miedziane loki marnie opadały na poduszkę. Irdii usiadła na łόżku.

-Jesteś oficjalnie bohaterką Hebanowej ostoji, okrzykniętą cię nowym championem. –powiedziała cicho. –Poza tym nic ciekawego się nie stało. Mamy nowe zadanie do wypełnienia, ja, Mov'Jin i Nùmiel. Potrzebujemy czwartego rycerza aby nam pomόc, więc musisz się szybko obudzić. -Draeneï westchnęła, wiedziała, że nikt nie odpowie. –Musisz się obudzić bo... –urwała i pokręciła głową. Po chwili wstała i wyszła.

-No i? –spytał elf o czarnych włosach, opierając się o ścianę.

-Nic. Jak wczoraj. Wątpię, że aptekarz robi wszyskto co w jego mocy... Znaleźliście kogoś, kto mógłby nam pomóc?

Trol pokiwał głową i machnął reką aby za nim poszli. Na następnym poziomie ćwiczył młody ork.

-Witaj.–powiedział troll. –Mamy zadanie do wypełnienia, idziesz z nami?

-Spierdalajcie. –rzucił, nie przestając ciąć manekina.

Irdii spojrzała po swoich kompanach, podnosząc brew.

-Słuchaj. Ty nam pomożesz, a w dodatku pokażesz szefom, że się na coś przydajesz. Wszyscy na tym wygrywają. –powiedziała draeneï.

-Niczego nie muszę pokazywać. -ork schował miecz do pochwy i załorzył ręce na piersi.- Co ja na tym zyskam? –spytał drapiąc się po krótkiej brodzie.

\- I co z tego będę miał? –zapytał.

-Ćwierć nagrody. –powiedział elf.

Ork chwilę przyglądał się trόjce, wreszcie, na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.

-Nie było z wami elfki? Nie ta tutaj, inna...-powiedział spoglądając na Nùmiela –Co ją okrzykneli... chempionem...

-Narazie nie jest w stanie nam pomόc. –powiedział trol.

-Nie jest w stanie , co? -ork się roześmiał pokazując idealnie białe zęby.- Wrόciła do gniazda tylko po to, żeby tu umrzeć. Nie miejcie nadzieji.

Zapadła cisza. Irdii opadły ręce.

Irdii odwiedzała ją regularnie, ale czas płynął i Bellan nie budziła się. Lubiła ją, była wytrwała i odważna. Lubiła walczyć przy jej boku. Ale, Bellan miała wybór. Nikt jej nie zmusił. Wiedziała jak się to może skończyć. Może powinna była iść za nią, uratować mistrza Deathweavera. Nie powinna była jej zostawić samej.

-Niech wam będzie.-odezwał się wresz cie ork, widząc, że nie odchodzą.–Zwę się Dsh. Co to za zadnie ma być?

-Mamy wspiąć się na wόz w kopalni i dostać się na statek szkarłatnych krzyżowcόw. –powiedziała Irdii.

-Nie brzmi trudno.

-Na statku będą armaty, ktόrymi mamy zabić stu krzyżowcόw.

Zabili ostatniego strażnika kopalni i schowali trupy za krzakami. Kopalnia, prawdę mόwiąc, nie była dobrze strzeżona. Wszystkie siły były przegrupowywane na plaży, czekając na dalsze rozkazy, ostatnie ładunki zostały wysyłane na statki. Schowali się po dwoje, w dwόch wagonach i czekali niecierpliwie, aż przyjdą gόrnicy, aby je zabrać. Tak jak mόwił dowódca Thalanor, nikt nie sprawdzał zawartości wagonόw. Słyszeli śmiechy zapitych rycerzy i krzyki kapitana. Wreszcie, wagoniki się zatrzymały. Poczekali, aż kroki ucichną i pierwsza wynurzyła się Irdii, wyskakując na pokład.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu. –powiedziała, omiatając wzrokiem statek. Na jego pokładzie były trzy, wielkie na 13 stόp, potężne armaty. Taka broń mogła siać zniszczenie na kilka mil, może nawet kilkanaście.

-No to do roboty. –powiedział Dsh, siadając przy pierwszej armacie.

-Ja będę pilnować wiejścia na statek. –rzekł Mov'Jin, wszyscy zajeli pozycje, strzelili.

Na plaży, wszyscy spanikowali, nikt nie zauważył wrogów na statku, zbroje, włosy i tabardy zajęły się ogniem, wrzaski bόlu doszły do uszu rycerzy śmierci, pierwsze trupy padły na ziemię. Pociski armatnie dosięgnęły brzegu, wiatr przywiał do nich zapach pieczonego ludzkiego mięsa. Podzielili się wybrzezem, Dsh zajmował się tymi śmiałkami, ktόrym udało się choć zbliżyć do statku. W kilka minut, tylko jednemu udało się dostać na pokład, lecz szybko z niego spadł, z rozpłatanym czołem.

-Na brzeg ! –krzyknął Nùmiel.-Trzeba rozwalić katapultę!

Na brzegu, szkarłatni rycerze ładowali katapultę. Było za pόźno, strzała uderzyła w pokład. Irdii wyskoczyła zza armaty zanim wybuchła. Problemem katapulty była jej siła rażenia. Po wystrzeleniu, broń przesuwała się i traciła cel, ktόry trzeba było na nowo ustawiać. Zanim znόw mogła uderzyć, Dsh wystrzelił i zmiόtł ją z powierzchni ziemi.

Lecz to nie był koniec. Z krzykiem, rycerze biegli w kierunku statku aby odebrać go z rąk nieprzyjaciela. Irdii zajęła miejce przy Mov'Jinie. Pierwsi śmiałkowie wspinali się już po statku, niebyli to jedak zwykli rycerze, lecz paladyni. Łączyli niezwykłe zdolności w walce wręcz, lecz także zdolności lecznicze. Nie byli prostymi przeciwnikami. Walka wrzała na pokładzie. Uderzenia mieczami i tarczami nie były wysarczająco silne aby pokonać draeneï i trola. Białowłosa dorόwnywała siłą swoim męskim pobratymcom, niestety było ich tylko dwoje, a paladynόw przybywało z każdą chwilą. Elf doskoczył, aby im pomόc. Irdii uderzyła kopytem jednego z przeciwnikόw i mocnym cięciem rozpłatała jego hełm, musiała dostać się do armat. Nùmiel rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, lecz już wiedział o co jej chodziło. Ludzi było oraz więcej, draeneï chwilę dłubała przy armacie.

-Teraz ! –krzyknęła Irdii i wyskoczyła za burtę, trzej rycerze śmierci za nią.

Uciecha szkarłatnych paladynόw była krόtka, ułamek sekundy pόźniej statek eksplodował. Czwόrka rycerzy była już w wodzie, lecz ciężka zbroja ciągnęła ich pod wodę. Dsh i Mov'Jinowi udało się wypłynąć na plażę, ork usiadł oddychając ciężko, nie widać było jednak Irdii ani Nùriona.

-Musimy im pomόc. –powiedział troll zciągając zbroję.

-Tego nie było w kontrakcie.

Troll rozprostował się na całą swoją wysokość, lecz nie miał czasu wykłόcać się z orkiem. Dsh wywrócił oczami, zdenerwowany, ale wstał zbliżając się do wody. Wpadł na elfa, który, z trudnością, próbował wyjść z morza na czworaka, plując wodą. Ork chwycił go za kołnierz i wyciągnął na plażę. Troll zanurkował. Draeneï nie były stworzeniami urodzonymi do pływania. Były wysokie, o rozbudowanej muskulaturze, wraz z kopytami pełnej zbroi... Białowłosa była już głęboko. Mov'Jin zaurkował w jej stronę i chwycił ją. Wreszcie wyciągnął ją na plażę, wycieńczony. Chwilę nie ruszała się, wreszcie odkaszlnęła i ztoczyła się na bok.

Bellan powoli otworzyła oczy. Obruciła głowę na bok, za oknem ukazywały się jej oczom gόry, w całym ich majestacie. Powoli sprόbowała wstać, lecz opadła na poduszkę krzywiąc się, rana goiła się wolno. Nie wiedziała ile dni spała, ile czasu minęło i co się stało od kiedy wrόciła.

-Nie ruszaj się.

Znała ten głos. Zimny baryton. Obróciła się i zobaczyła tą smukłą twarz, wygojoną. Koltira siedział na krześle, ręce splecione na piersi.

-To jedna z rzadkich wad. Rany nigdy nie goją się do końca. –Koltira zbliżył się do łóżka.

Jego oczy były chłodne, ale inne, niż zazwyczaj. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął jej dłoń w swoją, zciągając bandaż. Miejscami dalej brakowało skóry. Musnął ranę palcem, zadrżała pod jego dotykiem. Bellan czuła się niezręcznie, gdy egzaminował jej ramię, pokryte siniakami, które sam zrobił. Wysunęła rękę. Zamias poinformować ją, o tym jaki był dzieć, jakie były ostatnie rozkazy króla, siedział przy niej, spoglądając na nią arogancko i ozięble, wręcz zadowolony z jej ran. Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć.

-Dlaczego przyszedłeś, panie?

-Aby sprawdzić, czy już umarłaś, czy jeszcze nie. –powiedział sucho, czekając na jej reakcję.

Jej żołądek podskoczył jej do gardła, nasilając ból, już trudny do wytrzymania. Miała wrażenie, że była dla niego zwerzątkiem, zabawką. Mimo wolnie, łza popłynęła po jej policzku, nie wiedziała, czy było to z powodu bólu fizycznego, czy psychicznego... albo obu.

-Odejdź. –rozkazała Bellan, równie zimnym głosem.

Zbliżył swoją twarz, wytarł łzę opuszką. Nienawidziła go, nienawidziła. Jej wrogość do niego wzrastała, gdy głaskał jej policzek i szyję. Lecz najbardziej nienawidziła siebie samej, za to, że drżała pod jego dotykiem i pragnęła aby kontynuował. Na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Wstał.

-Tak właściwie...-powiedział, kładąc rękę na klamce do drzwi.- Dziękuję, za uratowanie mi życia.


	5. Śmierć

Siouxsie to stara, zazdrosna … Rozdział skoncentrowany na Siouxsie, zrozumiecie.

* * *

Koltira teleportował się do Szkarłatnej tawerny. Zbliżył się to stolika, na którym leżały mapy świata. Na ziemi leżały stosy książek, napisanych po elficku ale i w wspólnym języku. Pokój był skromnie udekorowany, ale meble były luxusowe. Drewno było rzeźbione, tkaniny były bogate. Ale elf przyszwyczajony do komfortu nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i odwrócił się szybko. Otworzył drzwi gwałtownie i zobaczył wysoką elfkę, o białej skórze i fioletowych tatuażach wokół oczu. Białe włosy opadały jej na naramienniki, kute na kształt czaszek. Siouxsie nigdy nie nosiła pełnej zbroi, ale krótki żeazny gorset, zdobiony szlachetnymi kamieniami, i wąską spódnicę, przyciętą po bokach, ujawniającą jej mocne uda. Nosiła wysokie buty z nieźwiedziej skóry, zabezpieczane nagolennikami, kutymi, jak i naramienniki na kształt czaszek.

-Co ty tu robisz, Siouxsie? –spytał.

-Oh... Ja chciałam tylko sssprawdzić jak się czujesz... –weszła do pokoju.- Wydajeszsz się być... w dobrej formie... –zasyczała kładąc swoją dłoń na jego torsie.

Koltira zrobił krok w tył, ale wiedział, że pozbycie się jej będzie trude. Siouxsie była ulubienicą Króla Lisz, robiła co chciała, nie martwiąc się o żadne konsekwencje. Najłatwiej byłoby jej powiedzieć co o niej myślał. Ale jeżeli nie chciał stracić swojej rangi, nie mógł jej odepchnąć.

-Czuję, że jesteśś... napięty, pozwól mi ci pomóc. –zbłiżyła się, głaskając jego policzek. Była bardzo piękna, Koltira zgadzał się z tym. Tylko głupi mógł zaprzeczyć. Ale jej zły charakter gasił jej piękno.

Poocałowała go namiętnie, ich zbroje powoli znikały i pojawiły się w kącie pokoju. Pchnęła go na lóżko. Jej dotyk wzbudzał w nim wstręt. Ale, jak zwykle, pozwalał jej kontynuować, zaciskając zęby. Chciał myślec o czymś innym, o kimś innym, aby mieć wrażenie że jest gdzieś indziej. Ale usta i ostre zęby banshee budziły jego stare blizny i prowokowaly na nowo lekkie krwawienia. Poczuł mdłości, gdy zaczęła go lizać. Przyjemność mieszała się z bólem, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed gryzieniem i drapaniem.

Chrząknął.

-Ja... Nie mogę. Idź sobie, proszę, Siouxsie. –powiedział tak delikatnie jak tylko mógł.

Podniosła natychmiastowo głowę, jej uśmiech znikł. Złapała go za gardło, jej paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę.

-Wiem o kim myśliszzz... To bezsensowne... –banshee wyszła z łóżka i jednym ruchem ręki ubrała zbroję. – Ona umrze. Za sssto lat, za miesiąc, albo i dziś... Ale umrze na nowo.

-Nie zbliżaj się do niej. –warknął, zapinając spodnie.

-Mój biedny, biedny Koltira... –roześmiała się.- Nie będziesz mógł czuwać nad nią bez przerwy...

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i tak samo szybko zamknęły.

-Pani Siouxsie..-szpnęła Bellan i urwała, nie mogła wymόwić ani słowa.

Siouxsie wyciągnęła sztylet zza pasa, podchodząc do łόżka. Jedym kolanem uklękła na kołdrze i podetknęła ostrze pod gardło elfki.

-Nie powinnaś była wrόcić. –szepnęła banshee. –Miałaś uwolnić Koltirę i zostać tam. –sztylet bardzo powoli wbijał się w szyję elfki, ktόra pomimo wielkiej chęci krzyczenia na pomoc, nie mogła wydać żadnego dźwięku, banshee musiała rzucić na nią zaklęcie.

-Koltira jest mόj. Zapamiętaj to, jeżeli miałabyś powrόcić. –banshee odsunęła sztylet od szyji elfki i wbiła go z zamachem w jej brzuch. Banshee wyszła tak cicho jak i weszła.

Przyglądała się z horrorem na sztylet wbity w jej brzuch. Miała kilka sekund.

„_Przestań oddychać_."

Nie mogła sie ruszyć. Nie mogła krzyczeć, choć w duszy krzyczała z całych sił. Krew zaczęła kapać jej z nosa. Nie mogło się to tak skończyć. Przeżyła własną śmierć. Przeżyła walkę w arenie. Przeżyła warownie szkarłatnych rycerzy. Nie mogło się to tak skończyć. Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Chwyciła się za gardło, drapała z całych sił, rzaden dźwięk nie wyszedł.

Nagle, jeden pomysł przyszedł jej na myśl. Tylko On mόgł jej pomόc. Tylko On mόgł ją usłyszeć.

_„__Panie, krόlu mόj... –pomyślała szlochając- umieram... Panie, pomocy..."_

Nie wiedziała czy ułyszał. A nawet jeśli, dlaczego miał by uratować ją? Dlaczego właśnie ją, a nie kogoś innego? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej (nie)życie było bardziej warte od (nie)życia innego rycerza? Nie mogła odpowiedzieć na te pytania, ktόre gromadziły się jej w głowie. Przypomniał się jej głos Irdii, ktόry z dala słyszała, choć była nieprzytomna. Przypomniało się jej jak Koltira znęcał się na niej.

Drzwi otworzyły się uderzając w ścianę. Przez nie przebiegł Koltira Tissemort, za nim Krόl Lisz we własnej osobie, owiniety błękitną smugą. Pochylił się nad elfką i sztyletem. Po chwili podbiegł aptekarz w wyjątkowo dobrym stanie fizycznym jak na nieumarłego.

-Siouxsie... –głos Krόla Lisz zmroził każdemu krew w żyłach.

Król Lisz wyciągnął sztylet jedną ręką, drugą położył nad raną, która się rozjaśniła. Bellan krzyknęła, jej ciało drgało pod licznymi, brutalnymi spazmami, lecz które ustały, gdy Król Lisz odsunął rękę. Rzucił spojrzenie Koltirze.

-Przeżyła własne narodziny, przeżyje wszystko. –powiedział, zani wyszedł z sypialni.

Koltira zacisnął pięści, przełykając. Apotekarz uśmiechnął się do siebie. Mieszał rόżne mikstury na stole obok, szybko podał elfce, dłwiącej się własną krwią.

-Ona nie może stracić przytomności -powiedział nieumarły bardzo zręcznie rozcinając bandaże.

-Hej, Bellan. –szepnął Koltira biorąc jej twarz w ręce. –Patrz na mnie. Nie zasypiaj.

Elfka nie wiedziała czy śni, czy była już po drugiej stronie. Nie czuła juz bόlu.

-Koltira... –powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie.

-Cii... nie mόw nic. Nie, nie zamykaj oczu, patrrz na mnie.

-Przyszedłeś sprawdzić czy... –kaszlnęła- Już jestem martwa... czy jeszcze nie...? –nie wiedziała, czy spała, czy już była po drugiej stronie, nie czuła już bólu.

-Lubisz platać bzdury...-szepnął, składając pocałunek na jej policzku. –Przestań, to mnie denerwuje.

Aptekarz zaszywał ranę wypełnioną zielonym musem. Gdy skończył, wytarł resztę musu, nałożył cienką warstwę innej maści i uwarznie zaopatrzył.

-To powinno starczyć. –powiedział, wycierając okrwawione ręce w ręcznik. Gdy skończył czyścić instrumenty, nieumarły usiadł na krześle wzdychając.

Koltira kiwnął głową w jego stronie, klęcząc dalej przy łόzku elfki.

-Nie... odchodź...- powiedziała, resztkami sił chwytając go za nadgarstek, gdy wstał.

-Nie odchodzę.-uśmiechnął się i poszedł nalać czystej wody do miski. Maczajac chusteczkę w wodzie, delikatnie zcierał krew z ust i szyji elfki, ktόra ciężko oddychała.

-Nie oddychaj –szepnął jej do ucha, usłuchała odrazu. Usiadł na łóżku obok niej, obejmując ją.

Oparła głowę o jego tors i jej oczy zamykały się powoli. Koltira głaskał małą rękę, aż


	6. Exterminacja legionów

Zapukano do drzwi. Bellan słabym głosem zaprosiła do wejścia. Białowłosa draeneï zamknęła za sobą. Wymieniły grzecznościowe zwroty i pytanie o zdrowie, na które elfka odpowiedziała, że jest gotowa i operacyjna. Stała w nowej lśniącej zbroji, po której widać było, że jest nowym chempionem.

Wbrew tego co myślała Bellan, w fortecy wrzało jak w ulu. Wszyscy przygotowywali się do wojny, każdy ćwiczył intensywnie, chcąc zrobić wrażenie na Mograinie.

Dołączyli do trójki jedzących rycerzy, trolla, elfa i orka, i usiadły na przeciwko.

-Witaj. –powiedział Mov'Jin.

Nùmiel kiwnął głową na powitanie. Siedzący obok młody ork przyglądał się elfce spode łba.

-A więc. Mały briefing. To jest Dsh, od tygodnia pracujemy razem. –Irdii wskazała na orka, który dalej nierzyjemnie przyglądał się elfce.

-Mamy nowe zadanie. –zaczął Mov'Jin. –Król Lisz pragnie, abyśmy osłabili siły Szkarłatnego zakonu.

-Jest nas piątka, bedziemy mieć na głowę 50 rycerzy srebrzystego świtu i po 5 balist. –dodała Irdii.

Bellan słuchała uważnie, mierząc orka wzrokiem. Czuła, że będą z nim problemy.

-Przejdźmy do nagrody. –powiedział Nùmiel. –Dwa złociaki i pięćdziesiąt srebrnych na głowę... –tu zatrzymał się pokazując białe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.- I niespodzianka.

-Czyli co dokładnie? –spytała niecierpliwa Bellan.

Jej pobratymca roześmiał się, po czym odpowiedział cicho pochylając się.

-Jeżeli nam się sprawnie i szybko uda, będziemy mogli dostać się do archiwum.

-Jak ci się udało to wynegocjować ?

-To dzięki tobie... Powiedziałem poprostu, że jest to trochę słaba nagroda na tak niebezpieczne zadanie, a nasz Król nalegał abyśmy nie zaczynali bez ciebie. Ja powiedziałam, że chora będziesz nas spowialniać... Wybacz. –dodał gdy Bellan wzięła duży oddech obrażona. –Więc spytał czego chcemy, aby na Ciebie poczekać. Ja mu odpowiedziałem, że pragniemy dowiedzieć czegoś o naszych poprzednich życiach. Nie chciał, ale zgodził się, bo to samobójcza misja. Musimy być jednak szybcy i dyskretni.

To była godna nagroda.

Dali sobie więc spotkanie po zmierzchu. Lecz na razie, każdy z nich odszedł w inną stronę. Bellan wróciła do sali ćwiczeń mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam Koltirę. Sala była jednak pusta. Zciągnęła ciężką zbroję, wyciągnęła miecz, uderzyła z półobrotu, lecz nie w manekin, w zieloną klingę. Bellan podniosła głowę i spojrzała w zimne, błękinte, elfie oczy. Odpuścił i uderzył. Lżej, lecz jego siła przewyższała jej wielokrotnie. Pomimo tego odparowała. Czuła jak mięśnie na klatce piersiowej zaczynają ją piec. Młoda rana przypominała się jej. Upuściła miecz i chwyciła się za serce.

Koltira odłożył miecz na stół i podszedł do elfki.

-Nie powinnaś tak gwałtownie trenować.

-Mam zadanie do wypełnienia.

-Słyszałem o tym. Ale to jest zabójstwo. Jeżeli chcecie wypełnić dobrze zadanie będziecie musieli działać od tyłu, cicho, dyskretnie.

Stał nad nią przyglądając się z góry, a ona czuła się niezręcznie, głupio, mizernie. Po chwili chwycił ją za ramiona i podniósł na nogi.

-Ból, bólem, będziesz musiała się z nim pogodzić. Rana ci się będzie przypominać jeszcze długo.

-Widziałeś Siousxie? –spytała, patrząc się na jego zdobiony plastron. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej ramionach i puściły ją.

-Nie. Zniknęła na razie. Ale nie długo wróci –dodał przez zęby.

Nastała długa cisza, przy której, przez ścianę, można było usłyszeć krzyki Mograine'a. Zciągnął rękawice, pozwalając im spaść na podłogę, zimnymi palcami musnął policzek elfki i wziął jej twarz w ręce, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia na niego. Jej szmaragdowe oczy zanurzyły się w jego błękitnych oczach, a ich twarze przysunęły się do siebie.

-Jeżeli sprόbuje się do ciebie zbliżyć, zabiję ją. –przysięgł cicho, lecz jego głos obił się o kamienne ściany. Jej odpowiedź była inna, niż ta na którą czekał.

-Zemszczę się.

Koltira zmarszczył brwi kiwając głową.

-Nie będziesz się mścić. To jest banshee. Siousxie jest bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, nie miałabyś szans.

-To mnie trenuj! –Bellan wysunęła się z jego rąk. -To jest twoim zadaniem!

Koltira odsunął się i odwrócił.

-Nie po to abyś się mściła.

-Mogłabym wygrać pojedynek z nią.

Koltira roześmiał się.

-Pamiętasz to zadanie, gdy miałaś zamordować niegodnego nowicjusza w arenie? To było by to samo, z tym, że to ty byś była na miejscu goblina. Z Siousxie nie ma pojedynków, bo pojedynki mają reguły. Siousxie nie wie co to jest reguła, nie wie też co to honor. Siousxie jest mordercą i tchóżem. Koniec rozmowy.

-Nie zrezygnuję z zemsty, bo to by było przyznać jej rację, że to ja jestem tchóżem i że zgadzam się aby jej być posłuszna. Nie chcę się jej bać.

-Koniec rozmowy.

-Dlaczego ona się na mnie uwzięła, powiedziała, że nie powinnam była się do ciebie zbliżać.

Koltira chwycił za szklaną butelkę na stole i rzucił nią o ścianę.

-Koniec rozmowy !

Bellan westchnęła, zdziwiona reakcją, ale nie kontynuowała. Miał swoje sekrety, a ona nie powinna była go wypytywać. Koltira podał jej łuk i postawił kołczan strzał obok.

-Co ja mam z tym zrobić? –spytała.

-Jak to co? Jesteś elfką, nie? A elfy strzelają z łuku. Powinnaś przynajmniej wiedzieć jak to się robi.

Odebrała łuk. Przygotowała strzałę. Strzeliła. Bełt poleciał z niesamowitą szybkością do celu, przebił głowę manekina na samym środku i zatrzymał się na kamiennej ścianie.

Elfka zadziwiła samą siebie, choć nie pokazała tego.

-Możemy wrócić do miecza? –spytała powstrzymując się przed uśmiechem.

-Szansa debiutanta. –prychnął.

Nie miał racji. Każda strzała przbijała na wylot manekina, wbijając się w miejsce poprzedniej.

-Dziś wieczorem weźmiesz ze sobą łuk. Będziesz strzelała z dystansu do oddalonych celi. Jak wyeliminujesz pojedynczych strażników i rycerzy stojących z dala od innch, to zajmiesz się resztą. Tymi, któży stoją po dwóch, trzech maximum. Poćwiczymy szybkość.

Cała piątka, uzbrojona po zęby skierowała się na miejsce przyszłego mordu. Rozdzielili się i każdy zajął się swoimi celami. Początek był łatwy. Łuk zapewniał Bellan dyskrecję. Na dwieście stóp od niej stał rycerz. Nałożyła strzałę, naciągnęła cięciwę i wystrzeliła. Strzała poleciała w kierunku swojego celu wbijając się w szyję. Ciało upadło. Bellan szła od drzewa do drzewa, zbliżyła się do następnego rycerza. Założyła łuk na plecy i wyciągnęła sztylety. Cicho nadchodziła, krok za krokiem, aż gdy była już przy nim, wbiła jeden sztylet pod pachę, drugi pod chełm. Chwilę ciało drgało, cicho położyła go na ziemi.

Niestety szybko wykończyli pojedyncze cele i musieli zająć się grupami.

Bellan przecięła gardło szkarłatnego rycerza i udrzyła kllingą drugiego w hełm. Dało jej to ułamek sekundy aby odeprzeć uderzenie trzeciego napastnika, odbiła się od niego kopnięciem i wbiła miecz w szyję. Rycerzy upadł bez życia.

I nagle jej spojrzenie przykuł on. Nie widziała jeszcze aby ktoś tak walczył. On także był czempionem Hebanowego Ostrza. Wysoki na siedem stóp, młody ork o bliźnie przecinającej nietknięte jednak oko. Odciął toporem głowę jednego z wrogów, oderwał ramię drugiemu, wizja była koszmarna. Był wściekłością, gniewiem, siłą, przemocą i barbarzyństwem. A jednak nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Szkarłatny rycerz rzucił się na nią. W ostatnim momencie, ork chwycił ją za ramię, przycjągając ją za siebie i zadając ostateczny cios toporem rycerzowi.

-Hej, księżniczko Azeroth, obudź się. –roześmiał się, pokazując białe kły. Puścił ją i pobiegł do przodu.

Z mieczem w ręce kontynuowała swoją drogę.

Każda z balist była chroniona przez trzech rycerzy, którzy, nie domyślając się niebezpieczeństwa popijali zadowoleni piwo i opowiadali sprośne żarty. Bellan skradając się dostała się do balisty. Obliczała swoje szanse, zastanawiając się nad strategią. Wyciągnęła strzałę z kołczanu i wycelowała w tłustą szyję. Rycerze byli zapici, lecz nie wystarczająco aby byli spowolnieni. Kopnięciem w twarz zwaliła pierwszego na ziemię, gdy próbował uderzyć ją rękawicą. Odskoczyła w bok. Rycerz uderzył z półobrotu, Bellan wycigągnęła rękę do przodu i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Trawa i kwiaty na około rycerza zwiędły, a on rzucił miecz na ziemię zcągnął hełm i zaczął drapać się po twarzy, która rozsypywała się mu się w rękach. Wkrótce był już to tylko stos popiołu. Bellan jednak nie mogła nacieszyć się swoim dziełem. Poczuła jak miecz uderza w jej ramię, uchyliła się przed nastepnym atakiem, lecz nie wystarczająco, dostała w skroń z żelaznej rękawicy, sila uderzenia spowodowała wibracje hełmu i oszołomiła ją, zawirowała w miejscu. Nie, atak nie nastąpił z tej samej strony. Bellan zdąrzyła chwycić napastnika za rękę, jego zbroja zaczęła zamarzać. Mężczyzna uderzył zamaszstym cięciem z wysoka, zamknęła oczy i dobiła cios, tak silnie, że mężczyzna zatoczył się i odbił plecami od balisty, dostał precyzyjnym cięciem w bok szyi. Podeszła do zamrorzonego rycerza i silnym uderzeniem rozbiła go jak lotową figurę. Oparła się plecami o balistę, obok trupa i zciągnęła hełm, nadal miała wrażenie, że wibrował w jej rękach. Otarła czoło wierzchem rękawicy rozglądając się wokoło. To była ostatnia balista. Rozlała olej na machinę i na ciało i podpaliła. Wezwała swojego konia i pogalopowała w stronę Hebanowej fortecy.


	7. Archiwa

Wylądowali na tarasie Hebanowej ostoi, twarze mieli skąpane we krwi. Jeden ze strażnikόw roześmiał się, gdy Mov'Jin oblizał usta z krwi, podając stażnikowi lejce. Byli zmęczeni, brudni i na pewno nie mogli się tak pokazać krόlowi. Bellan i Irdii skierowały się do ich pokoju, gdzie elfka rzuciła ciężki ekwipunek w kąt sypialni i opadła na łόżko, zwijając się w kłębek.

-Nie ma czasu na spanie. –powiedziała Irdii, siadając obok niej.

-Nie spaliśmy od... od... nawet nie pamiętam kiedy spaliśmy ostatnim razem! –jękneła, chowając twarz w rękach. Nie miała ochoty widzieć krόla Lisz. Jego ostatnie decyzje nie były dobrze widziane przez rycerzy, zaczeli się wahać. Zadania, ktόre im dawał często kończyły się śmiercią. Jaki był jego cel? Zabić wszystkich swoich rycerzy?

-Jesteśmy rycerzami śmierci, nie potrzebujemy spać. –draenei sama starała się o tym przekonać. Zasłużyli na odpoczynek, ale krόl Lisz nie był cierpliwy.

Nùmiel wszedł do sypialni, otwierając szeroko drzwi, czysty i uczesany, a za nim Mov'Jin, ledwo oczysczony.

-Anar'alah1 ! Jaki błysk ! –rzucił elf, siadając na krześle. –Widać z daleka, że idziemy do krόla. Już widzę tą całą chęć i ten wysiłek, ktόry włożyłyście w swόj wygląd, aby zachwycić krόla.

-Gdybyśmy poszli do krόla czyści, pomyślałby, że to było łatwe... –Irdii uśmiechneła się do Bellan. –Hej, nie macie wrażenie, że to trochę dziwne? Chcę powiedzieć, że od jakiegoś czasu nasz umiłowny krόl wysyła nas wypełnić zadania, prawie niemożliwe do wypełnienia?

-Przecież jesteśmy najlepsi ! –powiedział troll, robiąc zwycieski gest.

-Nie, jest jeszcze coś innego. Pamiętacie tego taurena i nocnego elfa, ktόży nas „przyjęli"? Zostali wysłani, aby znaleźć sekretne plany Szkarłatnej Krucjaty i nigdy nie wrόcili. A nie można powiedzieć, że byli słabi.

-Nie wysyła się krowy, aby zkraść sekretne plany. –obruszył się Nùmiel.- Kto widział dwu i pόł metrowego złodzieja ? No, gdyby to był troll, to jeszcze mόgłbym zrozumieć, mają naturalną zdolność aby wtopić się w ciemności...

-A więc uważasz, że rozmiar jest problemem? –spytała Irdii, wstając i prostując się. –Ty, mały...

-Nie, -roześmiał się- ale nie dziwi mnie to, że nie wrόcili. Z resztą, nie będę płakać nad ich trumnami. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że nie wrόcili.

Sala tronowa była wysika na kilka metrόw i zakończona stropem kasetonowym, gośce czuli się coraz mniejsi. Ciemne mury były pokryte szronem, a pochodnie nadawały im błękitny kolor. Na kolumnach były wyrzeźbione czaszki, symbole Rycerzy śmierci. Pod sklepieniem wisiały flagi z herbem bractwa, ktόre lekko powiewały na zimnym przeciągu. Sala kończyła się pόłkoliście, a na środku stał tron, zbudowany z czaszek i mieczy, zwieńczony czaszką kozła. Na tronie, z kolanami rozstawionymi, mieczem w ręce i hełmem na głowie siedział Książe ciemności, Pan i Mistrz plagi, Krόl Lisz. Henerał Darion Mograine stał po jego prawej stronie, Mistrz Thassarian i Mistrz Kolira Deathweaver po lewej. Bellan, Irdii, Dsh, Mov'Jin i Nùmiel przywitali krόla, zciągneli hełmy i postawili przed nimi. Książ ciemnści wskazał młodą elfkę, wstając.

-Na kolana, czempionie. –powiedział krόl, chwytając jej przyłbicę za rogi. –Kładę ten hełm na twojej głowie, aby twoje oblicze było przerażające. Wszyscy ci, ktόrzy będą mieli odwagę spojrzeć na twoją ponurą twarz, będą wiedzieć, że śmierć nadchodzi. Nie pozwόl nikomu stanąć dumnie przed twoim krόlem, albo poczuje twόj bezlitosny gniew, Bellan.

Krόl Lisz odsunął się od niej o krok i zatrwymał na chwilę swόj monolog.

-Powstańcie i pokażcie swoje lewe ramię.

Zciągneli rękawice i wystawili ręce do przodu. Krόl złapał Bellan za ramię, jej skόra zaczęła syczeć. Wreszcie, puścił ją i pokazały się srebrne znaki. Krόl powtόrzył czynność na każdym z rycerzy.

-Dzięki tym runom, będziecie mogli wejść do archiwum. Ale nie gwarantuje wam, że znadziecie to, czego szukacie. –dodał spoglądając na elfkę.

Nastała cisza.

-Została jeszcze jedna rzecz. Kaplica świetlistej nadzieji. –podjął krόl- Szkarłatna enklawa już nie istnieje. Zajmniemy się niedobitkami w Northrend. Narazie, całe nasze siły mają się skoncentrować na Kaplicy świetlistej nadzieji. Nie możecie tolerować tej obrazy na waszego mistrza! Dałem mόj ostatni rozkaz. Commandant plagi Thalanor będzie czekał na was trweciego dnia o wschodzie słońca, obok tartaku Browmana. Idźcie na pόłnocny-zachόd, przez jaskinię i Szkodliwą polanę i dalej drogę, ktόra wiedzie do tartaku. Nie zawiedźcie mnie.

Krόl Lisz obrucił się i na nowo rozsiadł się na swoim tronie. Cała piątka skłoniła się nisko i wyszła z Sali tronowej. Gdy byli już na niższym poziomie, Nùmiel się zatrzymał.

-Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę do archiwum. –miał jak zwykle swόj pretensjonalny ton, ale wiedzieli jak bardzo był podekscytowany.

-Jesteś pewien? –spytała Bellan, nie przekonana. –A jeżeli to jest test?

-No chodź, siostrzyczko ! –powiedział Nùmiel, biorąc ją pod rękę.

Archiwa znajdowały się na najniższym poziomie. Irdii pchnęła drzwi i zobaczyli salę, długą, na kilkaset metrόw, może nawet więcej, nie widzieli końca. Stały tam wysokie do sufitu i długie biblioteczki, na ktόrych leżały dziesiątki skrzynek, dużych i mniejszych, oznakowanych runami.

-Powinniśmy być wszyscy obok siebie. –zasugerowała Irdii.

Zaczęli szukać. W tych skrzynkach były zamknięte ich poprzednie zycia. Ich zawartość była kluczem do ich dusz. Każdy z nich pragnął odzyskać, choć fragment tej duszy. Z ciekawości, aby odnaleźć pamięć, aby rozwiązać niektόre tajemnice, jak ta, ktόra uniemożliwiała Bellan zaśnięcie. Dlaczego Krόl lisz tak bardzo interesował się nią? Dlaczego pozwolił jej żyć? Do czego była mu potrzebna? Zawartość skrzyni mogła na te pytania odpowiedzieć.

-Tak! Znalazłem! –krzyknął Mov'Jin, chwytając swoją skrzynkę i przyglądając się jej z bliska.

-Haa! Wiedziałam ! –krzyknęła zadowolona Irdii. Otworzyła kufer i wyjęła z niego błyszczący miecz, o złotej rękojeści. –Paladyn! Czy ktoś już widział taki piękny miecz?

Mov'Jin wyciągnął ze swojej skrzyni zdobiony łuk, był łowcą. Nùmiel wyjął dwa złodziejskie sztylety. Tylko Bellan nie wyciągnęła jeszcze niczego, tylko przyglądała się skrzyni w ciszy. Jej kompani przeyglądali się jej pytająco. Wreszcie pokazała im zawartość.

Nic. Pustka. Żadna broń, żaden dokument. Nie było tam absolutnie niczego. Uśmiechy opuściły ich twarze, pozostawiając miejsce skrępowaniu.

-Nie ma nic. –powiedziała cicho, nie wierząc.- Dlaczego nie ma nic...?

-Może pomyliłaś skrzynię... –Mov'Jin spojrzał na nią ze wspόłczuciem.

-Nie, to są moje runy... I nie ma nic. Nic! –krzyknęła, rzucając skrzynią o mur. Kawałki drewna rozsypały się po podłodze. Zapadła cisza.

-Dlaczego...? –spytała powoli.

Tylko Dsh nie otworzył swojej skrzyni, obserwował reakcję elfki. Wreszcie odłożył kufer na pόłkę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

-Na co czekasz? –zasyczała, ale był smutek w jej oczach.

-Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć kim byłem. Wystarczy mi, że wiem kim jestem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na orka, ktόry stał oparty o ścianę. Bellan nie wiedziała dlaczego to powiedział. Przez litość? Nie. Miał w tym jakiś interes. Bezpośredni lub pośredni, ale wiedziała, że to nie wyło wspόłczucie. Nie z jego strony. Złapała pudełko i otworzyła przed nim.

-Wiem, że chcesz wiedzieć, nie udawaj. Nie przeszkodzę ci w tym.

Orc wpatrywał się chwilę w jej oczy, wreszcie spojrzał na wnętrze pudełka i cztery małe totemy.

-Może nic nie znaleźli przy twoim ciele. –zaproponował trol.

-Albo ktoś oprόżnił skrzynkę przed tobą. –rzucił Dsh chowając totemy do kieszeni.

Elfka rzuciła mu wrogie spojrzenie, ale miał rację. Było tam coś i ktoś to zabrał. Szybko wyszła z archiwum.

-Bellan !

Odwrόciła się i ujrzała Dsh.

-Co? –spytała poirytowana.

-Nie, już nic. –pokręcił głową i przeszedł obok niej.

Nie znosiła go, ale wzbudził jej ciekawość. Podbiegła do niego.

-Czego chcesz? –musiała dobrze podnieść głowę aby rozmawiać z nim, co ją jeszcze bardziej irytowało.

-Nic ważnego.

-Chcę wiedzieć.

Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na nią z gόry, co go bardzo bawiło.

-Oh... Chiałem poprostu powiedzieć, że to nie powinno cię dziwić, że nic nie ma w twojej skrzynce. Dużo dziwnych rzeczy się tu dzieje.

-Jak to?

-A więc, nie zauwarzyłaś znikających rycerzy? Nasi przełożeni unikają tematu, gdy im się zadaje pytanie. Ja im nie ufam. To dlatego uważam, że to całe wejście to archiwum było głupim pomysłem. Lepiej dostać garść złociszy do ręki. I tak nam nic nie powiedzą co by nam było pożyteczne.

-Ale znaleźliście waszą broń...

-No i na co się to nam przyda? Co mam zrobić z tymi totemami? A reszta? Ta draenei się eksytuje mieczem, a ma lepszy przyczepiony na pasa! Osobście, nie odebrałem pamięci... A tak właściwie, kto mi mόwi, że to rzeczywiście nasze rzeczy? –westchnął, wzburzony. –Widzimy się pόźniej, księżniczko.

Zniknął na schodach.

1 Na światło


	8. Jezioro

Zadawała sobie tyle pytań. Wchodząc do archiwum miała nadzieję znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi, lecz znalazła tylko następne pytania. Szła powoli po schodach oburzona i zawiedziona. Nie rozumiała dlaczego jej przeszłość była owinięta tak grubym woalem, nie do przebicia. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciała też wiedzieć. Jak powiedział Dsh, nie potrzebowała wiedzieć kim byla, wystarczało jej, że wiedziała kim jest. Broń i oręże zgrzytały przy każdym ruchu. Ramiona jej opadły, głowę miała spuszczoną, a błękitny blask zbroji zciemniał.

Postanowiła wyjść z fortecy na chwilę, odetchnąć, zrezygnowana. Pogalopowała na dół, po suchej trawie, przez pola, przez wioskę, jechała długo, omijając ludność i zabudowania. Aż znalazła się sama pośród drzew, mijając olchy, dęby, sosny, świerki i jodły. Zeszła z konia i dalej prowadziła go, stępając cicho, głębiej w las. Chwilę później znalazła się na polanie z krystalicznie czystym jeziorem, które aż prosiło się, aby się w nim zanurzyć.

Zciągnęła zbroję, kolczugę oraz tunikę i weszła do niezmącojej turkusowej wody. Była przyjemnie ciepła, nagrzana słońcem, koiła rany. Bellan zastanawiała się jak wojna nie zrujnowała wszystkiego, jak ta oaza spokoju mogła uchować się. Ptaki śpiewały spokojnie, nie domyślając się jakie wielkie zło mieszka obok. Przepłynęła trochę metrów i zanurkowała, zmywając z siebie zdenerwowanie. Ławica ryb odsunęła się trochę, lecz nie uciekła. Płynęła podziwiając podwodną florę i faunę, żyjącą własnym rytmem. Wreszcie wypłynęła na powierzchnię, przesunęła dłońmi po włosach i wciągnęła powietrze nosem, wysuwając twarz na spotkanie ostatnich promyków słońca. Muskała palcami taflę wody, wychodząc powoli na brzeg. Usiadła na kamieniu, w ciszy, przyglądając się jak woda uspokaja się i spowrotem staje się równa jak zwierciadło. Zimny wiatr zawiał ze wschodu, elfka ubrała tunikę. Gdy obróciła się aby spowrotem usiąść na skale, o mało nie przewróciła się, widząc kto stał pod drzewem. Koltira Deathweaver.

-Od jak długo tu jesteś? –spytała skrępowana siadając.

-Wystarczająco długo. –powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem podchodząc i siadając obok niej. Chwilę przyglądali się jeziorze w ciszy.

-Brawo. –Koltira złamał wreszcie grobową ciszę. -Za wypełnione zadanie. Król jest zadowolony.

Nie odpowiedziała, zadowoliła się kiwnięciem głowy. On chciał nawiązać kontakt.

-Znalazłaś coś w archiwach? –spytał, jak gdyby znał już odpowiedź.

-Wszyscy coś znaleźli. Moja skrzynia była pusta. Nie chciałam wiele dowiedzieć się, a nawet tego nie mogłam.

Koltira westchnął nie komentując. Znów zapadła cisza. Słońce muskało promieniami ich zimne twarze, a wiatr poruszał liśćmi, tworząc muzykę przyjemną uszom. Przysunął się blizej. Bellan czuła jego spojrzenie na sobie. Czuła się niezręcznie, jak zawsze, gdy był zbyt blisko. Przesunął kosmyk jej miedzianych włosów za ucho odsłaniając jej twarz i chwycił ją delikatnie za nadgarstek. Zadrrzała pod jego dotykiem. Przyglądał się bezsłowa srebrnym runom wyrytym na jej przedramieniu.

-Wiesz kim.. byłeś wcześniej? –spytała cicho.

-Należałem do szlachty w Quel'Thalas.-zaczął, muskając końcami palcow runy. To było widoczne, elfy wyższgo statusu były wyższe i lepiej zbudowane od tych z niższego statusu, na przykład Nùmiel był niższy od Koltiry, ale wyższy od małych szarych elfów, które jedynie służyły rycerzom.- Miałem młodszego brata, nazywał się Faltora. Zgineliśmy podczas Trzeciej wojny, gdy chroniliśmy Quel'Thalas. Został zabity przez abominację.

-Przykro mi. –powiedziała przyglądając się jego smukłym rysom. Szczupły, długi nos, kości policzkowe ostre, jakby narysowane, skóra biała jak pergmin, przez którą prześwitywały błękitne żyły. Usta smukłe, jasno-różowe, nie ukazujących żadej ekspresii.

-Ja wziąłem Thassariana w zasadzkę, próbowałem go przekonać aby zrezygnował z Plagi i wrócił do żywych, lecz on nie chciał mnie słuchać. Darował mi życie do następnego spotkania. Niestety następnego dnia spotkaliśmy się, ja zginąłem w duelu i stałem się jedym z nich.

-To Thassarian cię zamordwał? –krzyknęła Bellan z niedowierzaniem.

Elf uśmiechnął się, wplatając swoje palce w jej.

-Biorąc to pod uwagę, trudno jest wyobrazić sobie, że teraz jesteśmy jak bracia.

-Ale... Tak poprostu to zaakceptowałeś?

-A miałem wybór? Oczywiście, że było trudno. Zginął mój brat, mój dom został splondrowany i zniszczony i do tego musiałem dołączyć do Plagi, która była za to wszystko winna...

Bellan spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

-Miałeś inną rodzinę oprócz brata? –spytała.

Zauwarzyła, że zawachał się z odpowiedzią, wachał się długo.

-Nie. –odpowiedział krótko, zarazem dając koniec rozmowie o jego przeszłości. -Ubierz się, robi się zimno. –powiedzial nagle sucho puszczając jej rękę.

-Jesteśmy martwi, przecież się nie pochoruję. –rzuciła znad ramienia ubierając kolczugę.

-Musimy jeść, krwawimy, oddychamy, a więc możemy się też pochorować... Między innymi. Ubieraj się.

Podszedł do niej i załorzył jej naramienniki. Zastanawiała się nad jego zachowaniem. Czasami był nieznośny, zwłaszcza podczas treningów. A czasami był bardzo miły. Nagle był zimny, i nagle stawał się czuły.

-Jeszcze jedno... –powiedział biorąc jej twarz w ręce, przybliżył swoją, rozwarła lekko blade usta.

Niepewni, stali przy brzegu jeziora, wachając się. Przyglądając się sobie w oczy, czytając w nich. Musnął nosem jej policzek przybliżając się, powoli, jakby nie chciał jej spłoszyć. Stanęla na palcach i poczuła jego delikatny zapach lawendy, cedru i bergamotki. Stanęła na palcach, aby zliżyć się do niego, dreszcz spłynął jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Nagle chwycił ją za ramiona i odsunął się od niej.

–Siousxie wróciła. Nie wchodź jej w drogę, nie rób głupstw.

Bellan nie mogła nic wypowiedzieć, żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jej rozwartych ust. Opuściła głowę, przyglądając się ziemi. On spojrzał w niebo, zastanawiając się co robił tu, w tym miejscu, z nią. Odszedł na kilka kroków obracając się tyłem do niej, by nie móc na nią patrzeć. Pragnął być z nią, wziąść ją w swoje ramiona i trzymać bezpiecznie blisko siebie, daleko od wszystkich niebezpieczeństw. Nie mógł. To było niepoprawne, niewłaściwe. Wiedział, że nie powinien.

-Siousxie ma bardzo dobre relacje z naszym królem. Nawet jeśli jesteś jego czempionem, będzie preferował Siousxie.

Bellan obruciła się w stronę jeziora przyglądając się tafli wody.

-To ona nie powinna mi wchodzić w drogę. –odpowiedziała sucho. –Nikt nie powinien mi wchodzić w drogę.

Wezwała swojego konia i nie oglądając się za siebie odjechała w stronę fortecy.


End file.
